


Um dia em minha vida

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Thoughts about past
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O segundo filho de Aioria e Marin está chegando e o Leão pensa em tudo que eles já viveram até o momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um dia em minha vida

UM DIA EM MINHA VIDA

O mês de Fevereiro já ia ao meio, quando Marin se sentiu estranha. Conhecendo a sensação, já instruiu a serva a limpar a casa, pediu ao Shaka que deixasse Aiorin dormir na casa de Virgem com Moksha e conferiu a mala da maternidade. Aioria viu toda a movimentação e deixou que ela se movesse à vontade. Quando o dínamo parou, ele a abraçou:

-Vai ser hoje?

-Sim, de hoje não passa...

O Leão passou as mãos cuidadosamente sobre a barriga estendida da mulher, sentindo o filho pulsar lá dentro.

-Ele também está em compasso de espera...

-Akiles sabe que ta na hora...

-Quer ir para a enfermaria, já?

-Quero. Sabia que o segundo filho nasce mais rápido que o primeiro? Eu não quero correrias depois...

O Doutor Hipócrates riu, mas internou Marin. Deixou ela bem acomodada num quarto... Marin procurou relaxar enquanto podia. Aioria se sentou perto dela, colocando os pés num banquinho, se ajeitando... Ficou olhando para a ruiva, deixando a mente divagar, para quando ainda eram jovens e ela já se sobressaia no meio das amazonas, não só pelo cabelo vermelho, a paciência oriental, uma persistência inigualável, nunca desistindo mesmo quando era maltratada por puro preconceito de gente que achava que o Santuário devia abrigar apenas os europeus... Graças a Zeus aquele pensamento não vingou. Mas foi barra, anos de barra... E ela sempre lá, de cabeça erguida, depois treinando outro oriental igual a ela, transmitindo confiança ao Seiya... Quando foi que ele, Aioria sentiu que aquela admiração era algo a mais? Nem ele sabia direito, mas de repente, ele só pensava nela, queria a opinião dela em tudo, aqueles belos olhos verdes o perseguiam durante os sonhos.

“E meus companheiros de ouro, que não gostam de tirar sarro de nada nunca, adoravam me ver vermelho, metendo os pés pelas mãos perto dela...” – riu ele.

Foi Afrodite, um eterno romântico, que deu um jeitinho, pedindo para Aioria ajudar com os preparativos do aniversário de Marin, inclusive alugando um videokê... Peixes prometeu cantar a música favorita de Marin “One day in your life”, mas no dia, ficou misteriosamente afônico... Para não decepcionar a ruiva, Aioria, que conhecia a música, cantou-a pra ela, e a amazona nunca tinha tido um aniversário tão especial como aquele... No final da noite, ela foi agradecer.

“ _-Aioria! Você transformou a noite de hoje em ouro puro, meu amigo..._

_-Claro que sim, ruiva. É por isso que somos cavaleiros de ouro._

_Riram. Mas ela prendeu os olhos verdes dele nos dela e aproximou-se para lhe dar um beijo de agradecimento. Aioria fechou os olhos, pensando “Agora ou nunca!” E virou o rosto para que os lábios dele encontrassem os dela_.”

“E foi algo tão natural, tão simples, como se tivéssemos feito aquilo a vida toda. Afrodite nos confessou depois de casados que tinha comido umas pétalas de uma rosa especial pra ficar sem voz... Ele é maluco! Mas agradeço tanto à loucura dele...” – olhou de novo para a mulher na cama. – “Porque ele não teve medo de se arriscar uma vez, eu também perdi o medo de me arriscar também...”

_“- Marin, você é a mulher certa pra mim._

_-Que bom que você acha isso, querido._

_-Queria que durasse pra sempre._

_-No que depender de mim..._

_-Quer dizer que você aceita?_

_-Aceito? Você está me pedindo em casamento, Oria?_

- _Bom... sabe... eu não sou um cara sedutor feito o Milo... nem tenho facilidade com as palavras como o Camus, mas eu... eu to sim. Você aceita_?”

“Ainda bem que ela não ligou para o meu jeito... Amor é assim, você aceita as pessoas como elas são, com suas qualidades e deficiências... Demorei um pouco pra aprender, mas... Quando demos a notícia esse Santuário virou de cabeça pra baixo. Saori passou uma semana sem dormir, só pensando que ia presidir a cerimônia... Seiya passou uma semana de cão, huahuahuahuahua... Ela ensaiava todos os passos todos os dias... Afrodite tratava de tudo como se o casamento fosse dele... Carlo quase enlouqueceu...”

_“-Porco cane, biba. Respira um pouco, cazzo. Os noivos mesmo estão mais calmos que você._

_-Oras, amore... Claro que eles estão. Graças ao veado aqui, está tudo sob controle. O bufê já está contratado, as flores eu garanto, a música vai ficar por conta do Shun, o Mú vai gravar as alianças, os convites o Camus escreveu, a Saori já ta no ponto... Shina e Terpsicore cuidarão do vestido e de arrumar a noiva e você e o Aioros cuidarão do noivo... Tudo em ordem! A cerâmica já ligou?_

_-Ainda não._

_-COMO NÃO? EU PRECISO DAQUELES PRATOS PRA DAQUI A TRÊS DIAS!!_

_-Se o bufê já está contratado e as tias do refeitório já garantiram que darão suporte por trás, pra que você precisa de tantos pratos extras, Di?_

- _Ai, amore, você não sabe? Casamento grego sem quebra de pratos não fica autêntico_!”

“Oh, sim... Foi um autêntico casamento grego... Com muita comida, muita música, dança, os pratos chegaram a tempo para quebra-los, Saori estava linda vestida como Athena clássica. Mas a minha noiva estava deslumbrante, vestida de branco com um longo véu, mini rosas vermelhas numa guirlanda na cabeça e um buquê com folhas nas mãos... Nem me lembro das palavras que trocamos, apenas que ela disse “sim!” e transformou minha vida...”

Marin abriu os olhos e se mexeu. Aioria se aproximou da cama, segurando a mão dela e beijando-lhe a testa.

-Tudo bem?

-Ah, sim. Mas acho que a bolsa arrebentou.

O Leão sentiu aquele friozinho clássico na barriga, mas já não era um pai de primeira viagem. Apertou o botão pra chamar a enfermeira e ajudou Marin a se sentar na cama, depois ir ao banheiro tomar um banho. Quando a enfermeira chegou, ele disse a ela que a bolsa já era, e a mulher foi buscar a maca e avisar o doutor. Assim que Marin saiu do banheiro, já vestiu a bata e foi para a sala de partos. Aioria ao seu lado, segurando a mão dela.

“E assim passaram-se seis anos... Aiorin veio, sei que sou um pai babão, mas ela cuida da disciplina dele direitinho... Agora Akiles vai chegar... Eu não passo mal na sala de parto como o Camus, mas sei que vou acabar chorando... Esse milagre da vida acontecendo na minha frente, que só vi sofrimento e morte é algo que ninguém além de nós compreenderia o alcance.”

Marin apertou a mão dele antes de passarem pela porta.

-Está com dor, ruiva?

-Um pouco. Mas você está tão quieto. Está pensando no quê?

-No quanto eu te amo. Eu já disse isso hoje? Você é a minha rainha.

-A mulher certa para um Leão. – ela sorriu entre uma contração e outra. – É. Eu sei disso. – A dor piorou um pouco. Mas ele estava lá, segurando a mão dela. – Lá vamos nós, Oria.

-E vamos juntos, Marin. Sempre juntos.

Quarenta minutos depois, o médico erguia um bebê grande, de cabelos castanhos avermelhados, pulmões poderosos, que gritava para todo o hospital saber que o futuro cavaleiro de Aquário havia chegado. Afrodite deu um soco de brincadeira no ombro de Hyoga: “Se ela tivesse agüentado dois dias a mais, EU seria mestre de Akiles.” Camus riu: “Mas como a natureza é sábia e Zeus misericordioso...” e riram, antecipando a festa que fariam para festejar a continuidade do Santuário, para celebrar a vida. Uma palavra pequena com significado extenso: VIDA!

N/A: O que está entre parênteses são os pensamentos de Aioria, o que está em itálico é flashback. “One day in your life” é uma música de Michael Jackson e os Jackson Five, dos anos 70, muito água com açúcar, mas muito bonitinha. Ela deu título ao fic e escrevi escutando... Deu pra notar, né, esse SAP e fluffy em excesso... 11/12/2004.

 


End file.
